Leopold Fitz
Agent Leopold "Leo" Fitz works for S.H.I.E.L.D. as an engineer. Biography ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. "Pilot" ''To be added "0-8-4" To be added "The Asset" To be added "Eye-Spy" To be added "Girl In The Flower Dress" To be added "FZZT" To be added "The Hub" To be added "The Well" To be added "Repairs" To be added "The Bridge" To be added "The Magical Place" To be added ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: The Chase ''To be added ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. "Seeds" ''To be added "T.R.A.C.K.S." To be added "T.A.H.I.T.I." To be added "Yes Men" To be added "End of the Beginning" To be added "Turn, Turn, Turn" To be added "Providence" To be added "The Only Light in the Darkness To be added "Nothing Personal" To be added "Ragtag" To be added "Beginning of the End" To be added "Shadows" To be added "Heavy is the Head" To be added "Making Friends and Influencing People" To be added "Face My Enemy" To be added "A Hen in the Wolf House" To be added "A Fractured House" To be added "The Writing on the Wall" To be added "The Things We Bury" To be added "...Ye Who Enter Here" To be added "What They Become" To be added "Aftershocks" To be added "Who You Really Are" To be added "One of Us" To be added "Love in the Time of HYDRA" To be added "One Door Closes" To be added "Afterlife" To be added "Melinda" To be added "The Frenemy of My Enemy" To be added "The Dirty Half Dozen" To be added "Scars" To be added "S.O.S. Part One" To be added "S.O.S. Part Two" To be added ''Laws of Nature ''To be added "Purpose in the Machine" To be added "A Wanted (Inhu)man" To be added "Devils You Know" To be added "4,722 Hours" To be added "Among Us Hide..." To be added "Chaos Theory" To be added "Many Heads, One Tale" To be added "Closure" To be added "Maveth" To be added "Bouncing Back" To be added "The Inside Man" To be added "Parting Shot" To be added "Watchdogs" To be added "Spacetime" To be added "Paradise Lost" To be added "The Team" To be added "The Singularity" To be added "Failed Experiments" To be added "Emancipation" To be added "Forgiven" To be added "Ascension" To be added "The Ghost" To be added "Meet the New Boss" To be added Relationships *Phil Coulson - His superior. *Skye - Teammate. *Jemma Simmons - His scientific partner,close friend and love interest. *Grant Ward - Teammate turned enemy. *Melinda May - Teammate. *Raina - Enemy. *Ian Quinn - Enemy. *John Garrett - Ally turned enemy. *Antoine Triplett - Teammate. *Deathlok - Enemy turned ally. *Isabelle Hartley - Ally. *Idaho - Ally. *Lance Hunter - Ally. *Alphonso Mackenzie - Ally *Eric Koenig - Ally. *Billy Koenig - Ally. Appearances/Actors *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 TV Series) **''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' - Iain De Caestecker ***Season 1 ****"Pilot" (First appearance) ****"0-8-4" ****"The Asset" ****"Eye-Spy" ****"Girl In The Flower Dress" ****"FZZT" ****"The Hub" ****"The Well" ****"Repairs" ****"The Bridge" ****"The Magical Place" ****"Seeds" ****"T.R.A.C.K.S." ****"T.A.H.I.T.I." ****"Yes Men" ****"End of the Beginning" ****"Turn, Turn, Turn" ****"Providence" ****"The Only Light in the Darkness" ****"Nothing Personal" ****"Ragtag" ****"Beginning of the End" ***Season 2 ****"Shadows" ****"Heavy is the Head" ****"Making Friends and Influencing People" ****"Face My Enemy ****"A Hen in the Wolf House" ****"A Fractured House" ****"The Writing on the Wall" ****"The Things We Bury" ****"...Ye Who Enter Here" ****"What They Become" ****"Aftershocks" ****"Who You Really Are" ****"One of Us" ****"Love in the Time of HYDRA" ****"One Door Closes" ****"Afterlife" ****"Melinda" ****"The Frenemy of My Enemy" ****"The Dirty Half Dozen" ****"Scars" ****"S.O.S. Part One" ****"S.O.S. Part Two" ***Season 3 ****"Laws of Nature" ****"Purpose in the Machine" ****"A Wanted (Inhu)man" ****"Devils You Know" ****"4,722 Hours" ****"Among Us Hide..." ****"Chaos Theory" ****"Many Heads, One Tale" ****"Closure" ****"Maveth" ****"Bouncing Back" ****"The Inside Man" ****"Parting Shot" ****"Watchdogs" ****"Spacetime" ****"Paradise Lost" ****"The Team" ****"The Singularity" ****"Failed Experiments" ****"Emancipation" ****"Forgiven" ****"Ascension" ***Season 4 ****"The Ghost" ****"Meet the New Boss" *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 comics) **''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: The Chase'' Behind the scenes To be added Trivia *The relationship between Fitz and Simmons is based on the relationship between Jed Whedon and Maurissa Tancharoen. *Fitz is apparently a fan of the long-running, British Sci-fi television show, Doctor Who as he has a model of the Doctor's TARDIS beside his bed. Gallery ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' Leo Fitz ID.jpg Leo Fitz Agents of SHIELD.jpg Jemma Simmons and Leo Fitz Agents of SHIELD.jpg Leo Fitz.jpg|Promotional Image. Leo Fitz 01.jpg|Promotional Image. FitzSeason2.jpg|Season 2 Promotional Image Leo Fitz.jpg|Season 3 Promotional Image FitzS3.jpg|Season 3 Promotional Image "Pilot" FitzSimmons-AoSPilot.png LeoFitz-AoSPilot.png "Eye-Spy" AoS_Eye-Spy.jpg Fitz1-AoSES.png "FZZT" Fitz1-AoSFZZT.png Fitz2-AoSFZZT.png Fitz3-AoSFZZT.png "The Hub" FitzSimmons1-AoSHub.png FitzSimmons2-AoSHub.png Fitz1-AoSHub.png Fitz2Ward2-AoSHub.png Fitz3Ward3-AoSHub.png Fitz4Ward4-AoSHub.png AoS_The_Hub.jpg "Repairs" FitzSimmons1-AoSRepairs.png FitzSimmons2-AoSRepairs.png Fitz1-AoSRepairs.png Fitz2-AoSRepairs.png "The Bridge" FitzSimmons1-AoSTB.png "The Magical Place" FitzSimmons1-AoSTMP.png AoS_The_Magical_Place.jpg CoulsonsTeam3-AoSTMP.png CoulsonsTeam4-AoSTMP.png "Seeds" FitzSimmons1-AoSSeeds.png FitzSimmons2-AoSSeeds.png FitzSimmons3-AoSSeeds.png FitzSimmons4-AoSSeeds.png Fitz1-AoSSeeds.png FitzSimmons5-AoSSeeds.png "T.R.A.C.K.S." Skye1Fitz1-AoSTRACKS.png Skye2Fitz2-AoSTRACKS.png FitzSimmons1-AoSTRACKS.png "Tahiti" Agents of SHIELD Tahiti 02.jpg Agents of SHIELD Tahiti 03.jpg Agents of SHIELD Tahiti 04.jpg Agents of SHIELD Tahiti 05.jpg "Bouncing Back" AoSHIELD-3-11-29.jpg AoSHIELD-3-11-30.jpg AoSHIELD-3-11-31.jpg AoSHIELD-3-11-32.jpg AoSHIELD-3-11-33.jpg "Parting Shot" Parting Shot 15.jpg Parting Shot 16.jpg Parting Shot 17.jpg "Watchdogs" Watchdogs 1.jpg Watchdogs 7.jpg Watchdogs 8.jpg Watchdogs 9.jpg Watchdogs 14.jpg Watchdogs 16.jpg "The Singularity" AoS-S3-E18-02.jpg AoS-S3-E18-04.jpg "Meet the New Boss" AoS-S4-E2-02.jpeg AoS-S4-E2-03.jpeg Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. characters Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Category:Inventors Category:Geniuses Category:Created Characters